clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jinny Alphy
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Jinny Alphy! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. To test out editing, do NOT test it out on articles. Instead, use the Sandbox! Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your . We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. Thank you. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Jinny Alphy Hello, and thanks! Thank you for the compliment you posted on my talk page! Here are some starting tips! *To type a heading, type (Name of heading here) ! *When done typing a message to someone, click the button on the toolbar above. This will tell the user you are talking to who you are, and when you left the message. It's called a signature. Make sure to click the button every time you finish your message! *Make sure to change your user page to the way you like it, so we can get to know you! *Lastly, make sure to edit and create new articles about Club Penguin frequently! Have a great time here, and if you have any questions, you can ask me or almost anyone here! If you see someone ruining an article, or being mean to you, tell me or one of the other administrators so we can block (ban) or talk to the user. Bye! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) 19:09, December 25, 2009 (UTC)